


A Fantastic Wing Women

by aimarooney



Series: Pride 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bar, F/F, Fluff, platonic valkyrie and reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Requested by @wokeupinawalnut on Tumblr: Hi love! First off, you are right coming up with plots is so hard haha buuut how about a platonic! Val x Bi!Reader where the reader hasn’t really been out yet, but Val helps her be more comfortable and convinces her to go out partying or something during pride and tries to be her wingwoman and they just have some fun? I’m so excited for all your fics :D
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel) & Reader
Series: Pride 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772638
Kudos: 8





	A Fantastic Wing Women

“We should go out for Pride together next weekend, I know a great bar,” Val suggested during one of your movie nights.

“I’m not sure,” You hesitated. You really hadn’t been out that long and you would be lying if you didn’t say it was intimidating. Plus going out with someone who was so comfortable in their sexuality made you feel a little self conscious.

“It’ll be so much fun!” She tried to convince you, “Plus it’s your first Pride out, you really should go out and enjoy it, get a little drunk and flirt with some women!”

“I know, but I just, I’m not sure,” You didn’t really have a great excuse, but you almost felt more comfortable staying single or just taking your shots with men.

“Please, just come out for me?” She gave you puppy eyes she knew you couldn’t resist.

“Fine, I’ll come.” You caved.

“Great! And I am a fantastic wingwoman, and I promise we’ll find you someone!” She smiled wide.

“Let’s just go and have fun, and see what happens.” You shook your head at her with a fond smile.

“If you never try to talk to women, you wouldn’t get more comfortable,” She told you, “Listen, you’re amazing and anyone, man or woman would be lucky to have you. So let’s go have some fun and find you someone to gain you a little confidence.

When Friday finally came Val helped you find an outfit and helped couch you on how to flirt a little. She wanted to make sure you were confident and you really appreciated it. She had you practice some lines on her, but really it just ended in you two laughing at each other more than anything. You were finally ready to go out, actually excited to see what the night would bring.

“You think she’s cute.” Val stated nodding to the attractive women you may have been eyeing at the end of the bar.

“What–No.” You stutters, “I mean who?”

She laughed at your attempt to act like you weren’t fully aware of what she was talking about. “You’re adorable when you try to lie, but come on you should just go talk to her, buy her a drink.”

“No way! I can’t just go up to a woman I don’t know and buy her a drink?” You looked at her like she was crazy. You could only dream of having that much confidence.

“Why not?” She asked you, like it was no big deal. Which you knew it wouldn’t be for her, but you really weren’t comfortable enough to do that.

“What if she’s straight?” You pointed at, a logical reason to not go up to her.

“We’re at a gay bar!” She looked at you as if you were dumb.

“So? What if she’s just not interested?” You finally admit.

“I doubt that.” Val gives you a sympathetic look, “I have caught her eyeing you up a few times.”

“I am sure she was more likely eyeing you.”

“I’m just going to play wingwoman. I’ll be right back.” Val told you before getting up and heading towards the women you two had been talking about.

“Wait! Val please!” Your pleas fell on deaf ears as she made her way over, you watched as she talked to the woman and pointed over to you. You gave a shy smile and small wave as you watched Val order her a refill.

“Her name’s Maria, and she is definitely interested.” She said in a triumphant smile. I give it a minute before she comes over here.

“I doubt that.” You shook your head.

“Oh looks like a was wrong,” She said, you frowned but as she stood up, you followed her eyes and realized Maria was heading this way. “Looks like that’s my queue to leave. Have fun!”

You went to say something but before you could the Maria was right in front of you. “Is this seat taken?”

“No, no all yours” You rush out motioning for her to sit down, she gives you a bright smile before sitting down beside her. Her smile made her even more attractive and you weren’t sure how you were to manage not to make a fool of yourself.

“Thanks for the drink by the way.” She tipped her glass to you.

“Of course, though I don’t think I have much of a choice,” You joked honestly, which made Maria laugh as well.

“Oh did you not want to buy me a drink?” She asked, faking offense.

“No, no not that at all,” You quickly tried to backpedal, “I just, I was a little nervous to go talk to you so my friend kinda just did it for me”

She smiled at you, “I was just teasing, though I am glad she did, I was working up the nerves myself.”

“Really?” You asked a little dumbfounded.

“Yeah, I was trying to figure out if you and her were together, were you just friends, did you even like girls?” She admitted with a light laugh.

“When I said that Val yelled at me saying we were in a gay bar!” You laughed along. “Glad I am not the only one with that worry”

You looked over Maria’s shoulders and caught sight of Val who was watching you with a smile. She gave you a thumbs up which made you smile. After that your full focus was on Maria.

You two spent the rest of the night talking, not even drinking that much, just enjoying each other’s company. You still managed to be surprised when at the end of the night she offered her phone asking for your number. Which you happily gave her.

Valkyrie really was a great wingwoman. You definitely owed her a big thank you later.


End file.
